Cliques
by Bruh M
Summary: Dean é um fotógrafo. O que há para se admirar, sua lente registra. Inclusive o belo sorriso do rapaz que vivia a cruzar o seu caminho. Dean/Seamus


**Sinopse:** Dean é um fotógrafo. O que há para se admirar no seu caminho, sua lente registra. Inclusive o belo sorriso do rapaz que vivia a cruzar o seu caminho.**  
Ship:** Dean/Seamus e Blaise/Seamus _(futuramente)_**  
Classificação:** NC-17 _(futuramente)_**  
Gênero:** Romance – U.A

* * *

**::Cliques::**  
por Bruh M.

**xxx PRÓLOGO xxx**

Quando o apito do trem recém saído da estação de Zurique deu anúncio à partida, Dean estava acomodado confortavelmente em sua poltrona na segunda classe. A fumaça corria rente a janela nebulando a paisagem da cidade, era começo de estação, mas o Inverno já se fazia presente em vários pontos da Europa. O trem sacolejava ganhando velocidade rumo ao seu destino final, ao qual, sinceramente, Dean não fazia idéia como seria.

Dean sempre fora um aventureiro. Para ele, o grande prazer da vida era sentir o vento lamber seu rosto ao calor da natureza, sentir nos pés os limites que o seu corpo suportava. Seja na cidade ou no campo o que mais importava era a liberdade. Liberdade esta que foi decisiva para Dean optar na escolha de sua profissão. Jovem de pouca renda, Dean apenas possuía um curso rápido de dois anos numa faculdade financiada pelo Governo. Curioso e talentoso, a fotografia foi o ponto alto e óbvio para que Dean pudesse alçar vôo para longe de sua pequena casa.

Sua família estava dispersa em toda Europa de modo que seus vínculos não eram um empecilho que marcava seu peito da saudade de casa. De fato, suas poucas visitas ocasionais durante o ano eram suficientes. Foi criado de forma a pertencer ao mundo, dessa forma crescera e se tornara adulto. Quando o apito do expresso soou noite afora, Dean sorriu.

Ele não sabia para onde o trem seguiria mas o seu destino era certo: Madrid.

Uma etapa da sua vida estava para começar desde que embarcara para aquela viagem à Espanha. Uma promessa de uma perspectiva nova sobre o seu estilo de fotografar estava a ser desvendado na cidade espanhola. Um novo país, uma nova cultura, um idioma diferente. Pessoas diferentes! Havia cogitado a idéia de concorrer a um concurso de fotografia que se daria ali há seis meses. Dean estava muito entusiasmado com a perspectiva de aprofundar os seus conhecimentos. Arquitetava novos planos, novas situações e perspectivas embora, pensando de uma maneira mais ampla, não era o grande ponto em questão de sua viagem.

Dean sentia que havia passado muito tempo na estrada. Sentia a necessidade de aquietar-se num canto seu, ter uma moradia fixa a qual pudesse chamá-la de _casa._ Sim, amava sua liberdade como a nenhum outro, porém, o peso de um descanso depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho merecido era muito bem vindo. Os inúmeros albergues por onde se hospedava nesta vida não davam a comodidade de se jogar em sua poltrona manchada de café, por exemplo. Ou as malas que havia muito tempo não se viam desfeitas.

Juntar a possibilidade de ganhar um grande prêmio em dinheiro como o concurso de fotografias prometia e a estabilidade de um convívio em algum bairro familiar em Madrid era tudo o que Dean mais precisava. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, conhecia as dificuldades de um concurso tão concorrido como o Madrid era, mas tinha fé, uma grande fé no seu talento. E uma paixão tão arrebatadora por sua fotografia que qualquer desafio a que se submetia tinha um sabor mais doce ao ser superado com êxito.

Ele recostou a cabeça no estofado no banco e fechou os olhos… sim, sua vida só tinha a mudar perante a viagem para a Espanha. Sua maleta profissional descansava aos seus pés devidamente protegida, o sacolejar imitava o ruído dos animais noturnos enquanto avançava, cortando as montanhas da bela Suíça. Quando enfim adormeceu Dean não pode escutar a voz da atendente da Swiss Federal Railway anunciando a próxima estação. As viagens noturnas eram sempre muito belas e apreciadas pelos turistas, mas Dean não se importou muito com o fato de perder toda a diversão.

Madrid lhe mostraria as belezas através de sua lente fotográfica.

E o que veria retratado nelas mudaria a sua vida para todo o sempre.

_(continua…)

* * *

_

**N/A:** Oukay. Essa idéia vem me martelando a cabeça já um bom tempo. Muita coisa foi mudada, muito semi-plot pré-definido descartado outros incluídos, aceitos, modificados (o.õ) mas enfim… um surto de inspiração bateu e _Cliques_ veio ao ar. Eu sei que o Dean é desenhista e o Colin é o fotógrafo… mas quem disse que ele não pode ter seus talentos descobertos? Porque eu sempre achei que uma pessoa capaz de desenhar bem tem os sentidos mais aguçados pra capturar boas imagens com uma câmera em mãos. Os detalhes são muito mais sofisticados. XD

Essa fic não vai seguir a linha que eu costumo usar (somente one-shots), é uma beeeem longa pra ser mais exata, long-fic com todos os sentidos da palavra. O que quer dizer que eu não vou fazer atualizações rápidas, já deixo avisado. Ela vai seguir um ritmo lento porque isso tem de ser _perfeito_! Amo o ship Dean/Seamus acho muito canon (sim!) e né slash é bom de qualquer jeito! Mas não vai ficar só nisso, muita coisa vai rolar! Reviews são bem vindas e admiradas. =)


End file.
